Talk:Sigrun
Pickpocket Bug If you pickpocket Sigrun (if you did not keep her in your party for Kal'Hirol) at the end of that area you can pickpocket the key to the guardhouse in Amaranthine off of her. Just something interesting I wanted to share.--Syrant 07:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I tried this and got a "nothing to steal" result (many times). Maybe it has something to do with her personal quest timing and the Smugglers/Guards quest in Amaranthine?Apple saurus 01:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Bug After meeting her in the Hills, I instantly traveld back to the Keep (for swapping companions). First Dialog with Sigrun (about the books und her dead friends) and her approval got up to +100 ?! (PC 1.03) Kaltric 15:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) After some modest testing with the gifts in my inventory, it appears Sigrun gains +100 from any gift, even the Lyrium Ring which she won't even accept. UntimelyTea 09:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :After looking around elsewhere on the web I found a suggestion that the quests revolving around the Blight Orphans had a hand in Sigrun's and other companions' approval bugs. Reloading a save to where I had only completed some ''Blight Orphan quests, but ''not all, allows me to give gifts to Sigrun and also look at the jewels in Amaranthine without having the +100 bug. Of course this is still conjecture, but might be something to try if you are desperate for a workaround. UntimelyTea 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am currently on, but have not completed Those Sweet Orphans, The Scavenger Hunt and A Present for Melisse. UntimelyTea 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you're right. I haven't done any blight orfans quests with my most recent awakening character yet, and Sigrun's not had any approval bug whatsoever. It was the same with my first awakening character, where I only completed the first three or so, and had no bug with neither Sigrun nor Justice. With the characters I had inbetween, however, I always did all the quests before i recruited any of the two (and had bugs with both). Now we just need to have a third guy test it and report the results and we can confirm it to be true :P Thanks for bringing it up. Matt-256 08:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) What the fork was bioware thinking making this? Did they even test the game? Several major bugs (broken aproval, broken quest, broken joining) on one companion? Awesome! 13:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Page devoid of the one piece of vital info? .. Where or how do you recruit this companion!? All I can seem to find about her is the many MANY bugs she suffers from, but not how to actually recruit her. Sigh. -- 04:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) DalekHoser (talk) 00:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation :as see-groon I've removed this from the article since it seems a little incongruous to me; maybe it depends on one's own accent, but I don't hear that myself. Any other observations or official comments? --vom 23:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Having listened out for it, it is basically correct after all, just the emphasis is on the 2nd syllable like "s'gROON". Shame I don't know the correct terminology to represent that sort of thing otherwise I'd add something back to the article... --vom 15:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hopefully somewhere to start... cheers! dh :::"All pronunciation information is printed between reversed virgules; "\ \" ::: Pronunciation symbols are printed in roman type and all other information, such as labels and notes, is printed in italics. :::A single stress mark precedes a syllable with primary (strongest) stress; a double mark precedes a syllable with :::secondary (medium) stress; a third level of weak stress requires no mark at all: \'pen-m&n-"ship\. :::Since the nineteenth century the International Phonetics Association has recommended :::that stress marks precede the stressed syllable." --DalekHoser from Merriam-Webster's pronunciation guide Siding with The Architect I've reverted the following edit: :Should you choose to side with The Architect in the final quest of the Awakening expansion, Sigrun shall attack The Warden. This will also influence Sigrun's epilogue section. I didn't see any hint of this when I played through, and had Sigrun in my team when I agreed to help The Architect. I think about her strongest reaction was to disagree slightly but to go along with me anyway. That's not to say it doesn't happen at all, but at the least, it's incorrect to state that she will attack. Anybody have any experiences or comments about this particular reaction of Sigrun's--or its absence? --vom 20:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sigrun's attitude I don't know if it's just me, but I find myself viewing Sigrun as a cute child (you know the kind whom Kelly Chambers would hug and whisper that "Everything would be all right" :D ) . I mean she has a sort of open and innocent attitude of looking at things. Her dialogue (and the banter she has with other members) all seem devoid of any 'make up'.....as though she always speaks her mind plain and simple without worrying about the consequences. All this confuses me a bit because I can't quite gauge what kind of character Bioware actually wanted to give us. But all in all, I must say I found her character a lot more likeable then all the other Awakening characters. And she was the only character whos epilogue I actually cared about. What does everyone else think. 13:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Plot point. I removed this from Sigrun's Roguish Past Quest, as it has nothing to do with that quest, and is approval based (funnily enough, this still triggers even if you haven't recruited Sigrun into the Wardens yet): After returning to the Vigil's Keep - Throne Room, Sigrun will talk with you and thank you for letting her join the Grey Wardens and showing her the surface. She hopes that you don't think she has abandoned the Legion. If you tell her the following options you get another +6 approval: * Aren't our purposes the same? * That wont happen for a long time. * But don't you want to live? * You've lost friends, I don't want to lose mine. We should probably add these plot points to the character pages eventually.-- (talk) 01:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Epilogue "If the Warden completed her Companion Quest and then says that he/she *doesn't want to lose a friend* after the battle at Vigil's Keep, then Sigrun will stay with the Warden, sometimes leaving him/her, joking about her death, but always coming back." Could this be elaborated on a little more? Does this mean I have to save the Keep instead of Amaranthine? I'm a little confused as to how this goes. I keep getting the ending where the Commander has to constantly send Sigrun on missions to keep her from going to her Calling. StillAlive (talk) 20:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) '' "If the Warden defends the City of Amaranthine, Sigrun was the one to lead the battle against the Darkspawn during the attack on Vigil's Keep with another army at her back. Once again, she and a legion faced the Darkspawn with no hope of survival. This time she did not run." Does this mean Sigrun dies if you leave her at the keep no matter what quests you've done? or is it then followed by "Although Sigrun seemed intent on leaving...." because I'd like to take Nathaniel with me to avoid the bugged trigger for his quest in DA2 but at the same time I'd like everyone to survive the ending. I usually take Justice, Sigrun and Velanna (because of her sister), since the Epilogue page makes it sound like Justice's death is also unavoidable if you leave him behind. (talk) 03:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Good Ending So I always get the ending where she wants to go on her calling but the commander finds things for her to do but I want the actual ending where she chooses to stay of her own free will do I need to save the keep and kill the architect? --WardenMaster (talk) 02:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC)